Gakumon: Student Monsters
by 4701rose
Summary: Gakusei no Monsta - 'Gakumon' for short. Welcome to Gakumon High School, a place where your teachers are just as weird as the students, and the students can blow fire or cause earthquakes. Oh, but everyone's human. Drabble fic, Humanized!Pokemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Warning: Humanized!Pokemon, fluff, one swear word**

 **Thank Owl City's Shooting Star for getting this done... I dislike formatting.**

O X O

 _ **~Those Blue Dancing Shoes~**_

"Shush! There's somebody in there!" Pikachu hissed, stopping Red from entering.

"Awww," Red said glumly, looking down at his lunch tray, "I was hoping it was gonna be empty..."

Pikachu shook his head, pom-poms swinging. "Well, there's somebody in there. And it looks like they're sleeping, too," Pikachu groaned, pouting. Like Red, he wanted to eat in the choir room. Not only was it quiet and away from the battle scene the lunch room had turned into, Pikachu was in choir. He'd been practicing a song called 'America' and was really excited to show Red how much his singing had improved. Red was excited too, but now it looked like their plans were going up in smoke.

Pikachu sighed, leaning against the doorframe with his own lunch tray in hand. "Well," he whispered, "We can still eat if nothing else." Red frowned, his brow furrowing, but obligingly followed Pikachu into the choir room.

Inside, the teacher and student tip-toed to a set of chairs by the door, set their trays down carefully, and sat down to eat. Quiet sounds of munching filled the room, Pikachu ignoring Red's terrible table manners and the contents of Red's plate. Just thinking about all that meat left Pikachu feeling sick. Instead, Pikachu observed the sleeping student. They appeared to be male, with a significant build and tight leather pants. Past the dark green pants and red vest, Pikachu could just make out a mop of bright purple hair.

"Are those blue suede?" Pikachu nearly jumped out of his skin when Red asked this. As it was, it took a few moments for Pikachu to spot sputtering long enough to notice that yes, those were in fact blue suede dancing shoes on the sleeping student's feet.

Pikachu's eyes widened, "Do you think-"

"Hey," both boys (one in body, the other in mind) jumped when the purple blob rose above its perch, a growl coming from somewhere below. "If you're going to talk," the dark voice growled, "Go do it somewhere else!" The person yelled, scaring Pikachu enough to sprint out of the choir room, Red and lunch trays in hand.

O X O

"I want to see him dance," Red declared later, when they were tucked away in the study hall.

Pikachu hummed noncommittally, turning a page in his history textbook. "And... Who are you talking about?" Pikachu asked, jotting down some notes. Red grinned.

"That guy from the choir room!" Red chirped, grinning goofily. Pikachu's pencil stalled and he stared at Red incredulously.

"You don't even know if he dances," Pikachu blurt out, ignoring the obvious, which was that such a cranky person would be intensely dangerous to irritate. And as Pikachu knew, Red excelled at irritating. Red just smiled his happy-go-lucky smile, as if to say that being a teacher made him invincible against Gakumon. Being a battle master, it probably did.

Red laughed. "C'mon!" he said, "It'll be fun! We'll tail him day and night, take note of his every movement, and then, one day, when he least expects it, we'll watch him dance!" The maniac look in Red's eyes kind of scared Pikachu, and he scooted away, wary. But the idea had merit, especially to Pikachu's inner prankster. After a moment of deliberation, Pikachu sighed and started packing up under Red's increasingly excited smile. Red beamed at Pikachu, "So you'll come with me?"

Pikachu sweat dropped. "If only to keep you from wearing that ninja costume," he said dryly, pointing at the black _gi_ Red hastily hid behind his back.

Red smiled innocently, "You know you wanna," he teased.

Pikachu glared at his teacher. "No," he said, dragging Red out of the hall, "I really don't."

O X O

"Watch it!" Pikachu hissed, dragging Red back into their alcove. Red blinked at Pikachu.

"You know, I am a teacher," Red pointed out, "It wouldn't be weird for me to walk down the same hall as him. Same goes for you," Red added as Pikachu let go off his friend, blushing. Red just smiled. "Let's go!" He chirped, dragging a sputtering Pikachu down the hall. Red smiled warmly at the mysterious student before continuing down the hall to another convient alcove.

Once safely out of sight, Red turned to Pikachu, a slight frown on his face. "You know, you really should take up an acting course," Red mused, ignoring Pikachu's sputtering, "Your acting sucks." Red smiled innocently, unaffected by Pikachu's sparking glare.

"Whatever," Pikachu muttered, shifting his backpack higher. He turned to leave, ignoring Red's cries and half-hearted apologies. Without stopping, Pikachu called back, "I have class in ten minutes. Silver'd have my ass for dinner if I don't hustle." Pikachu listened to Red's silence, feeling slightly worried about his partner-in-crime's reaction. But when Red started hollering encouragements down the hall, Pikachu knew he was a-okay. With a grin and snap in his step, Pikachu walked off to class.

O X O

Pikachu sweat dropped, wondering how he ended up in this situation. He'd followed through with a promise, showing up to a friend's dance class (as taught by Platinum and Pearl), and had immediately found himself paired off to learn a new dance. Pikachu had, in a moment of panic, grabbed the nearest arm he could reach, declaring them partners. One of the teachers had nodded, okay with the pairing, and Pikachu had turned with a smile to greet his partner. Who just happened to be the student Red was so adamant about meeting.

Pikachu froze, his ears ringing in memory, while the younger first-year raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" He asked gruffly. Pikachu shook his head rapidly, a fake smile freezing on his face. The teen sighed. "Larvitar, number two-hundred and forty-six," he rumbled. Pikachu blinked at him, confused. Then the lightbulb went off and Pikachu hurried to introduce himself.

"Uh," Pikachu blustered, "Pikachu, number twenty-five," Pikachu grinned, "Nice to meet you!" he added warmly. Larvitar hummed noncommittally, getting out of his seat and gesturing to the open space. Larvitar was already walking away by the time Pikachu hastily got up. Flushing with embarrassment, Pikachu followed.

Down on the dance floor, the two of the them made quite the pairing. Pikachu was standing awkwardly in a knitted cap with red pom-poms, while Larvitar stiffly took the lead role. Pikachu was too unnerved to try and fight for the role. Instead, Pikachu settled into his new role, as silent as a mouse.

"Okay, here we go," one of the instructors called out, just as the music started to play. Pikachu flushed as he took a tenative step backwards, expecting Larvitar's suede shoes to follow. Larvitar stepped forward, nearly enough to take Pikachu's front toes off, and executed a clumsy turn to the right. Larvitar nearly fell backwards when Pikachu took the next step forward, doing that same poor twist from before.

Pikachu's brow furrowed as they continued this pattern, so much so that by the time the class ended, Pikachu was scowling something fierce. Later, in Red's office, Pikachu told the man that no, the man from the choir room could not dance. Ignoring Red's sputtering, Pikachu yanked off his shoes and start to rub his poor, tortured feet with an intensity that stunned Red speechless.

O X O

 **I recently found one of my Pokémon index books. I was inspired to write this blurb because of that, and have plans to continue this piece. I should update two or three times a week, but please don't get on my back if I don't get to it. I love Pokémon and will faithfully continue to write, but I do have other commitments, such as to my other fanfiction _Empathy_ and my school contract. **

**Please review, reviews are love.**


End file.
